The invention relates to an identification system for insert elements for tempering, and preferably for inductive heating of food accommodated in containers. The invention can be advantageously used in particular for short-term, economic and high-quality heating of prefabricated food fit to eat. It is especially advantageous that the solution according to the invention can be used in induction ovens.
Suitable embodiments of such induction ovens are described in DE 198 18 831 A1.
At the same time, one or a plurality of induction coils are provided in several horizontal planes arranged on top of each other, wherein the number of induction coils per plane can be varied and chosen respectively.
The containers in which the food shall be heated are made of a material suited for inductive heating, and are coated respectively at least with such a material or they include such a material.
Because inductive heating is allowed to be achieved most effective if the particular containers will be positioned as best as possible relative to the arrangement of the respective induction coils it would be a good idea either to dimension the particular containers appropriately or to choose their shape such that this can be achieved.
But since for this an increased amount of work involved is required, and in particular a hazard potential is given as well with the containers being hot by heating, it is more favourable to use insert elements having necessary receiving means for such containers. The receiving means can be carried out in the form of appropriately formed depressions and recesses as well, into which the particular containers can be inserted. Such an insert element can then be introduced through the open door of an induction oven, and can be positioned in close proximity on a plane and in a low distance above such a plane respectively in which induction coils are arranged, and can be supported in the necessary receiving means respectively on the inner wall of the induction oven.
In most cases, containers are inserted into the respective receiving means of such an insert element which are different in the particular size, on the one hand, and which concerns the food being different, on the other hand. At the same time, food is not meant to be as such per se, however, for example drinks are meant to be as well. Containers or receiving means for water shall also come under, wherein the water is inductively heated and vaporized whereby the time and power required for heating food can be reduced and the quality of food can be improved.
The insert elements are previously equipped with the containers before real heating, and are fed into the induction oven shortly before consumption wherein heating the food can then be achieved within a very short time, i.e. within a few minutes.
However, problems result from the previous equipment of the insert elements, and from the containers to be used in a different manner. Thus, for example, containers can find use which dimensions thereof are so great such that an effective short time heating is not attainable by means of a single induction coil such that relevant positioning, for example, with respect to such two induction coils should take place.
Another problem which has to be taken into consideration due to the previously equipment with different containers in such insert containers is in that the equipment is also provided with containers wherein the food and drinks respectively are contained, which should not be heated and which is the case with the most different salads, for example.
Of course, one or several receiving means inside an insert element may also remain empty such that one or else several induction coils arranged relative to such a receiving means should remain switched off during operation of the induction oven as well.
Thus, it is required with the use of previously equipped insert containers for heating food to carry out a selective calculated turn-on of specific induction coils within the particular horizontal planes while considering the respective insert container and the equipment thereof respectively. This fact should be allowed to be taken into consideration already after closing the door of the induction oven, thus before actual heating the food.